Massif Chronicles: Switchblade
by Trentonno
Summary: A 24 year old male who seeks to join MICSF a strike force for a country formed in the future, two decades to be precise. Massif Is located in the middle of east, what used to be, Canada. Jayden, the main character lives in the city of Weiser, Massif. Weiser being near the Capitol, New Rome. Jayden lives in a high-density apartment tower.


Chapter 1 : The Start of It Al

0600: Hours: *beep* *beep* *beep* The alarm clock buzzed as I started out of my cheap linen cot. The sun was peeking through the thin, white, cloth curtains. The sun just a little too bright for my adjusting eyes. To counter the bright sun I covered my eyes with my right hand.

0607: I pulled myself off my bed and stumbled towards the tight corridor that leads to the living room only to be tripped by my cat, Jonas, whom snuck up on me silently. The cold hardwood floor split my lower lip. When I got up blood started to drip to the floor making a small dripping sound.

0609: I twisted the bathroom door handle and pushed it open. While snatching a tissue a loud knocking sound filled the apartment. I put the tissue on my lip and walked out to the living room, which I could hardly call a living room. Only being a sofa, a painting, and a bookshelf.

0610: I walked to the door, my tiny kitchen at my 3 o'clock. I slid the deadbolt open, making the mistake to not check the peep camera, and opened the door.

Standing on my front step was a man in a blue and black suit, Massif priority mail.

"Good day um... Mister Orion," greeted the older postman. After signing some paperwork he gave me an small red box.

I waved the elderly man goodbye and walked back inside. I tossed the box on my bed realizing I needed to hurry up.

0620: I washed off my lip and put some anesthetic ointment on it. Within seconds it started mending. I opened a bottle of a creamy purple liquid. Post to filling up a small cup I poured the chemical into my mouth, swished it around, and spit out a violet liquid into the cup and watched the crystals form.

To clean my teeth I apply a blue paste to my teeth and gums. It then forms a shell in about five minutes. I leave it in overnight.

0640: After heating up the blast shower and catching up to date with the latest news, a shooting in New Paris prevented. I stepped in the tight cubicle and pressed the big red button. A blindingly bright blast of light shot off leaving my body odorless and tingly.

0641: I walked out of the bathroom, breath smelling minty and body smelling of nothing, and saw my cat on top of the fridge, meowing loudly. I walked over to him and picked him up. Or at least tried to, he clawed my entire chest. There isn't a big need to wear clothes, for I live alone, and that just made it worse. Today wasn't going my way.

0650: I walked back to my room and grabbed my nicest suit, my only suit. A black suit with white stripes down the side of the arms and legs. and a red tie.

I put on some long black socks and slipped on my black dress shoes. I reached for my Fedora, but quickly changed my mind.

0657: I wetted down my hair in the bathroom sink. the combed it to a surfer look and gel froze it.

0700: I opened the closet to the left of the front door. The only thing in the closet was a vibrant blue shock absorption suit with green stripes. Shock suits are next generation technology, they absorb almost half of the shock in a crash.

I extracted the expensive suit and put it on finishing with the helmet a expensive hard shell with a comms network inside of it. An AU world GPS, phone, tracking, and close encounter sensing.

0708: I opened the door and as usual was sad to not see the outside. After Walking down the cold empty hallway I got in the elevator. At my destination; the second floor, a parking garage, I trotted excitedly over to my bike. A vibrant blue, like my suit, with green stripes and lights underneath it.

0711: I started up my electric motorcycle, carefully backed out, and drove out of the dark garage.

0758: I arrived at the recruiting center. It was a small tan orange colored building. It was going to open in two minutes, so, for the meantime, I took of my biking suit and fixed my suit.

0800: A man in the standard white Massif uniform turned on the lights and unlocked the door. By the stripes on his arm and legs I could tell he was a leaut; a lower rank in charge of running the buildings. I got off of my bike and walked over to the door. When I opened the door a gust of warm air rushed out of the door, so I quickly walked inside. The leaut gave me a friendly look and asked, " Hi I'm Leaut Johnson, you are?"

"I'm Jayden Orion," I spoke.

"Nice to meet you, so what are you here to do?"

"I'm here to join the MICSF," MICSF being Massif InterContinental Strike Force.

0840: 'Why is there so much paperwork involved in this'. Johnson walked out of the back room and handed me a packet of papers and a blue file. " Follow the instructions in the packet and I'll see you in a month."

"Yep see you then." I said as I walked out of the door. I walked to my motorcycle, put the papers in my backpack, put on my suit, got on my bike, and drove away.

0902: I drove over to the nearest fast-food restaurant, realizing how hungry I was.

0907: With a full stomach, I decided to go for a drive around Weiser, a big town in Massif.

0941: I was at a red light waiting for it to turn green, when another biker pulled up to me and joined my comms channel.

"*inaudible* crazy drivers out today." cried the unknown driver.

"I haven't had anything happen today" I saw the other side of his bike in the reflection on a car.

"What happened to you?" I questioned.

"I got hit by a *Inaudible* and I slid across the road man." "It didn't do much internal damage, just scraped up my bike and me a little."

The light turned green and we drove forward. A loud buzz went off in my helmet, telling me to hard brake. I turned left and skidded hoping that I could stop. The last sight I saw was the unknown rider's bike getting smashed to pieces by a large black SUV and I knew I was next.


End file.
